Electronic devices can be “connected” together to enable data transfer between the devices. Typically, the connection between the two devices can be a cabled connection or a wireless connection. A cabled connection such as USB is typically point-to-point, and requires mechanical connectors at each device, and a cable between the devices. A wireless connection such as WiFi or Bluetooth can operate in a “broadcast” mode, where one device can communicate simultaneously with several other devices, over a radio frequency (“RF”) link, typically in the range of 700 MHz-5.8 GHz. Further, the protocol of interfaces such as USB can also be transported over wireless connections or over links such as wireless USB. Regardless of whether the connection is a cabled connection or a wireless connection, a link needs to be established in order to permit transfer of data to, from, and/or between devices. In establishment of these links, host software goes through a discovery process, identifying the peripheral devices ‘connected’ in the system and establishing communication with them.